


Caressing Locks

by kibasniper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Hair Braiding, Hugs, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Chabashira braids Tsumiki's hair, but Tsumiki thinks she's unworthy of it. Tsumiki tries to tell herself otherwise, and Chabashira makes sure she feels loved.





	Caressing Locks

Chabashira’s fingers threaded through Tsumiki’s hair. The deftness of her digits felt entirely foreign to Tsumiki, someone who had only known the harshness of someone’s hands yanking her hairs right out of her skull. Each strand was cherished by Chabashira as she smoothed them into braids, a hairstyle Tsumiki never had the pleasure of experiencing.

Tsumiki remained stiff, her lips pulled into a tight smile. She gripped her knees, her knuckles burning white. She tried to steel herself, but her breathing continued coming in as heavy gasps.

Chabashira sighed, her breath tickling the back of Tsumiki’s neck as she murmured, “Your hair is so nice, Tsumiki-san. When Tenko is through with these braids, then Tenko is sure all the girls in your class will be completely awed by your style.”

“I-if Saionji-san a-allows that to happen, maybe,” Tsumiki mumbled, lowering her at gaze. She gripped the fluffy material of her comforter. Her legs sharply pressed against her metal bed frame as the thought of Saionji smirking and insulting her hairstyle decimated her serenity.

“As much as Tenko dislikes criticizing girls, Saionji-san really shouldn’t mistreat people. All girls should love and support each other,” Chabashira remarked, her brow furrowing. Humming, she leaped up from Tsumiki’s bed and clapped her hands onto Tsumiki’s shoulders. “In fact, Tenko is certain that Saionji-san will be blown away with how pretty you look right now!”

Tsumiki watched Chabashira dart for the bathroom, a small squeak echoing in the back of her throat when she went to reply. She raised her hand as her mind tried to form a proper rebuttal, but she ended up silent once more. Tsumiki bit her lip, feeling her teeth slide right off from the chapped texture. She folded her hands into her lap, the foreign sensation of her hair falling over her shoulder in a perfectly braided manner sending her into a tizzy. She shivered, her heart pounding in her chest as Chabashira announced that she had found a mirror.

She took a calming breath even if it hardly helped. Tsumiki was still left reeling over Chabashira’s initial offer to braid her hair. Even though the deed was done, the sheer sincerity following Chabashira’s words and actions left Tsumiki’s blood chilling in her veins. Tsumiki had almost expected Chabashira to whip out a pair of scissors and mercilessly chop her locks until cruel satisfaction placated her.

She immediately shook her head, discouraging herself from continuing her line of thought. Tsumiki knew Chabashira would never harm her in any way, but her bullied childhood continued haunting her. Tsumiki dug her knuckles into her thigh, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to block out her inner demons.

“Here! Take a look, Tsumiki-san. You look very cute with braids,” Chabashira urged, emerging from the bathroom with a compact.

Tsumiki swallowed her comment. She wanted to refute Chabashira’s claim, but Chabashira’s smile infected her. The way her eyes sparkled in expectant agreement made Tsumiki waver as she accepted the compact. Tsumiki quivered as she opened the lid, feeling as if the temperature in her room dropped by twenty degrees.

Yet, her reflection was that of another girl. While her bangs were the same uneven locks, her hair was evenly pulled into twin braids with three twisting locks. Not a single hair was out of place. Even though she had an asymmetrical style, it seemed Chabashira managed to tuck and weave the jagged pieces masterfully into the locks.

Tsumiki touched her hair, feeling like it was somehow smoother. She was used to her coarse locks, brutalized by years of mistreatment and thinning out, but it seemed richer and thicker. The wafting, faint scent of peaches fogged her thoughts.

“While you were sitting there, Tenko thought it would be a superb idea to secretly add some dry conditioner to your hair. It become much easier for Tenko to braid that way while also giving it a nice and fruity scent,” Chabashira said, sitting next to Tsumiki. Her back straightened, pride surrounding her as she took in Tsumiki’s flushed expression. “Also, Tenko thinks it come out extremely cutely, but what do you think? Your opinion is what really matters. Let Tenko know if you want anything changed, Tsumiki-san.”

The world blurred, and she couldn’t see herself. Tsumiki blinked away tears, hiccuping and managing a weary smile. As Chabashira yelped and asked if she was okay, Tsumiki nodded like a bobblehead, her head moving so quickly that Chabashira thought her neck would snap.

“Oh! Is it good? Do you like it?” Chabashira asked, leaning closer. She pressed her index fingers together, hoping she had not upset Tsumiki.

Tsumiki crooned, blubbering out her thankfulness. She roped Chabashira into an embrace, tightening her grip around Chabashira’s waist. She buried her head into the crook of Chabashira’s neck, trying to stop her imminent crying, but it was fruitless. She wept through her gratitude and nuzzled Chabashira like she was her guardian angel.

Chabashira chuckled, her arms wrapping behind Tsumiki’s back. She rubbed Tsumiki’s neck in slow, calming circles as Tsumiki giggled, treasuring the moment and closing her eyes. Clenching her fist, Chabashira thanked her lucky stars for her exceptionally cute girlfriend and hoped to style Tsumiki’s hair much more often.


End file.
